Computer systems have enabled the sharing of information on multiple computer screens. However, this sharing of information can typically mean mirroring of web pages on multiple computing devices. This mirroring on multiple computing devices might be useful for multiple people to view a single computer display. However, today many people have multiple computing devices that can share user data but may not function in a cooperative manner. What is needed is a system for synchronizing content across multiple computing devices where the multiple devices operate in a complimentary manner and may display different, related, or complimentary information.